Um Casamento Vermelho e Amarelo
by Goldfield
Summary: Um momento de aflição, quando tudo parece perdido... Um desconhecido membro da Casa Stark, e uma vingança rubra e dourada. CONTÉM GRANDES SPOILERS DO TERCEIRO LIVRO.


**Um Casamento Vermelho e Amarelo**

_**Catelyn**_

Homens de armas e cavaleiros cobertos de aço da cabeça aos pés continuavam invadindo o salão. De pé com o tampo de madeira arrancado da mesa em suas mãos, Pequeno-Jon Umber, um dos poucos nortenhos ainda vivos no salão, continuava protegendo seu rei com o improvisado escudo redondo. Nele cravavam-se mais e mais setas de besta disparadas das arcadas em volta, fazendo-o estremecer a cada novo impacto. Gotas nítidas de suor escorriam pelo rosto vermelho-fogo do guerreiro. Seus braços trêmulos, oscilando de forma cada vez mais intensa a cada flecha enterrada na barreira, revelavam que não aguentaria proteger Robb por mais muito tempo. Pequeno-Jon, na verdade, já fizera mais do que qualquer soldado fiel ao filho poderia fazer para protegê-lo naquelas circunstâncias tão extremas. Haviam sido pegos numa mortal armadilha. Uma emboscada traiçoeira, imunda, que insultava os deuses antigos e novos, violando por completo as leis da hospitalidade.

Catelyn tentou se erguer do chão, mas a seta enterrada em sua carne fazia todo seu tronco latejar, a dor vencendo o impulso das pernas. Não se importava, no entanto, consigo mesma. Sua maior preocupação era o filho. Prostrado sob o escudo de Umber, o Rei do Norte tinha três flechas cravadas em seu corpo: uma num dos flancos do tórax, uma na perna e outra no peito. Perdia muito sangue, a face se contorcendo de sofrimento, e por certo morreria se não fosse tratado por um bom meistre de imediato. Com o coração apertado, os dedos de Catelyn – os mesmos marcados pela lâmina do punhal outrora destinados à garganta de seu filho morto, Bran – cerraram o cabo da adaga pega do chão com ainda mais força. Se não houvesse como sair dali, salvar Robb... Ao menos tinha um firme ímpeto em sua mente.

_Matarei Walder Frey._

O Senhor da Travessia, em seu cadeirão de madeira coroado por uma miniatura do castelo-ponte que se estendia sobre o Ramo Verde, assistia a tudo impassível. Entretido. Planejara aquilo desde o início, desde a fatídica proposta para que Edmure desposasse uma de suas meninas. Agora desconhecia o destino que aguardava o irmão – mas talvez não fosse muito diferente do deles. Ao menos o pai não mais vivia para presenciar tamanha perfídia. Tamanha afronta de um vassalo à casa de Correrio.

- WALDER FREY! – gritou ela com toda força que conseguiu, fazendo-se soar mais alta que os músicos ainda tocando _As Chuvas de Castamere_, hino dos Lannisters, prováveis pessoas por trás daquele plano. – Lorde Walder! _Basta!_ Traição por traição, que isto termine aqui!

Mas o velho desdentado ignorou-a. Não haveria mais negociações, acordos, tampouco compensações. Frey via-se determinado até o fim a vingar-se pela afronta que sofrera, além de por certo estar sendo muito bem compensado pelos Lannisters para realizar investida tão repugnante. Soltando o punhal, Catelyn suspirou. Não havia o que fazer... Robb iria...

_CRASH!_

O alto som de vidro se estilhaçando invadiu o salão – mais alto que os músicos, que o disparar das bestas, e até mesmo que a tempestade lá fora. Por um momento, os agressores inexplicavelmente pararam de atacá-los, como se surpreendidos por algo... quiçá assustados. Atenta aos arredores, embora o que quer que acontecesse estivesse fora de sua visão, Catelyn escutou Walder Frey soltar seu típico _"Heh"_ mole e banguela... Mas havia algo diferente no resmungo. De prepotência e altivez, agora passava para susto.

Lançando mais um olhar para Robb e para Grande-Jon, que mantinha o tampo de mesa levantado em suas mãos desafiando o cansaço e a embriaguez, a mãe constatou que o filho permaneceria seguro ao menos por alguns instantes para que pudesse apontar a cabeça para fora do refúgio e observar. Foi o que fez.

Catelyn estava há tanto tempo fora de Winterfell – lugar que por sinal nem existia mais – para começar a se esquecer de sua vida no castelo, ao lado dos falecidos esposo e filhos. Mas uma coisa de que ainda se lembrava com relativa clareza, embora não lhes desse crédito e também as reprovasse por assustarem as crianças, era das histórias da Velha Ama. Contos sobre dragões, gigantes, os Primeiros Homens... Todavia, por mais fantasiosos e absurdos que aqueles relatos fossem... nenhum deles chegaria aos pés daquilo que viu bem diante de seus olhos naquele momento. Algo real. Por mais fortes que fossem sua dor e desespero, tinha ainda lucidez suficiente para saber não estar delirando.

Um dos vitrais do salão, antes ostentando o imponente emblema da Casa Frey, representando a ponte sobre o rio, era agora uma ruína de cacos sobre o piso, a implacável chuva invadindo o interior do castelo através da abertura feita à força. Além da água, o que invadira o local – despertando a atenção, a ponta das espadas e a mira das bestas de todos os vira-casacas ali presentes – era um homem numa armadura. Seria possível julgar algo normal, sendo talvez um dos soldados fieis a Robb que adentrava o salão para tentar salvar seu rei, por sorte trazendo consigo Vento Cinzento. Mas não, não era um cavaleiro comum. Nem homem de armas, nem escudeiro, nem bobo ou simplório que fosse – como o Guizo, borrando-se de medo do recém-chegado perto de Catelyn.

A peça cobrindo o misterioso paladino possuía as cores vermelha e amarela. Na verdade, essa segunda seria mais bem referida como "dourada", já que aparentava ser feita de ouro puro. O resto, aço. O par de tonalidades, dividindo-se em harmoniosos padrões, revestia-lhe a peça que não deixava brecha alguma sobre o corpo. O resto do aspecto do indivíduo servia apenas para torná-lo ainda mais pitoresco. O elmo tinha a região da face dourada e um arco do mesmo material reluzente no topo do crânio, o restante pintado num rubro coberto agora por água da chuva. A parte frontal não possuía viseira, ou ao menos não uma viseira de qualquer tipo que Catelyn já houvesse visto. Totalmente fechada, tinha em sua extremidade inferior um contorno quadrado, como que se encaixando mais ou menos ao queixo do homem embaixo do metal. Uma fenda reta, logo acima, representava a boca. Não existia nariz, mas no topo visualizava-se um par de fendas retangulares no lugar dos olhos, brilhando quase tanto quanto os archotes do salão... mas numa inexplicável tonalidade azul-esverdeada, como fogovivo. A mulher não conseguia enxergar com clareza a parte de trás, porém julgou ter um relance de um complexo sistema de pequenas engrenagens e roldanas, como se o elmo compusesse uma espécie de engenho mecânico conectado ao resto da armadura.

Fora a proteção para a cabeça, o que chamava atenção no inexplicável homem armadurado era o peito, onde, em seu centro, sobre o coração, havia uma abertura em perfeito formato circular, brilhando de forma tão intensa e com o mesmo tom de cor que os olhos – como se não fosse um ser de carne e osso a vestir aquele traje, mas alguém feito de chamas de fogovivo ou alguma outra substância incendiária de alquimista. O estranho movimentou as mãos, cobertas também por aço escarlate, revelando ter, na palma de cada uma, uma fonte de luz menor semelhante à que ostentava no tronco. Nas solas dos pés, a julgar pelo brilho no chão, o prodígio se repetia.

Não trazia símbolo de casa alguma em qualquer parte de sua armadura. Seria um mercenário, cavaleiro livre? Ou simplesmente um lunático bêbado vindo do acampamento lá fora, destinado a animar a festa de casamento sem saber que ela já se convertera em sangrento massacre? Essa opção parecia mais válida, principalmente pelo fato de que o estranho não carregava qualquer tipo de arma: espada, besta, machado ou uma adaga que fosse...

De qualquer modo, Frey e seus comandados aparentemente não esperavam aquela entrada. E isso ficou ainda mais claro quando o traiçoeiro Roose Bolton, fazendo tremular seu manto cor-de-rosa com um homem esfolado como estampa, avançou de espada brandida na direção do invasor.

Quando o Senhor de Forte do Pavor estava a menos de dois metros do misterioso personagem, este apenas levantou um braço, abrindo uma das mãos em sua direção.

O salão todo brilhou, ofuscando os olhos de Catelyn.

Não sabia explicar _ao certo_ o que aconteceu, porém a cena se desenrolou assim mesmo diante de si. Uma espécie de relâmpago brotou inexplicavelmente da palma da mão do estranho, partindo do pequeno círculo luminoso existente em seu centro. O raio avançou em linha reta, estendendo-se por alguns metros até se perder nos fundos do salão. No caminho estava lorde Bolton. Quando o disparo se esvaneceu e o homem de armadura rubro-dourada abaixou o braço, o cadáver do nortenho tombou para trás, inexistente do abdômen para cima e fumegando, enquanto todo o local era tomado pelo intenso odor de carne queimada.

De relance, Catelyn viu Walder Frey quase cair do cadeirão. Ele não precisou dar a ordem para que seus homens agissem. Uma chuva de flechas voou sobre o indivíduo, os combatentes no andar superior gastando toda a munição que possuíam contra aquele inimigo ameaçador. As setas, no entanto, não conseguiam penetrar em sua carapaça, sendo rebatidas tilintando e logo se acumulando inutilmente ao redor do intruso. Diante do destino de Bolton, homens armados com lâminas não ousaram se aproximar, embora um ou dois tenham arremessado machados contra o inimigo – que os aparou sem dificuldade com os braços, como se não passassem de gravetos.

Instantes mais tarde, as bestas pararam de agir. Os homens de Frey haviam esgotado todos os projéteis disponíveis. Mantendo uma distância segura em relação ao invasor, que permanecia imóvel, os homens de armas e cavaleiros fitavam atônitos aquele oponente terrível... um sombrio silêncio se abatendo quase por completo sobre o salão, a não ser pelos músicos, que apesar de tudo ainda tocavam, mas não mais _Chuvas_ _de Castamere_... E sim uma canção de alaúde grave e batidas recorrentes de tambor, a qual Catelyn logo reconheceu. _Senhor de Ferro_. Composição do infame Ozzyas Orbournes, cantor das Cidades Livres que, diziam, repugnava as donzelas em banquetes com seu costume de devorar cabeças de morcegos vivos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a melodia se alterava, um som mecânico proveio da armadura vermelha e dourada. A seção superior do elmo do indivíduo foi erguida pelas engrenagens atrás de sua cabeça; a fenda que Catelyn julgara ser a boca, por sua vez, recuando para baixo. O rosto do estranho, agora, fazia-se conhecer. Um homem de cabelos castanhos e discreto cavanhaque, olhar tão determinado que chegava a ser mais ameaçador que as fendas luminosas antes o cobrindo. Lançou um rápido vislumbre ao redor, inclusive para um apavorado – e já borrado – Walder Frey, antes de falar:

- Minha vez.

Uma cortina de chamas esverdeadas partiu de cada pulso do homem quando ele estendeu os braços na direção dos inimigos, tanto no piso do salão quanto nas arcadas superiores. Fogovivo. Combatentes convertidos em bolas de fogo se precipitavam por toda parte, suas armaduras derretendo como cera e sendo cozinhadas junto com sua carne. A fúria incandescente dominou o salão. Ryman Frey corria tentando desesperadamente apagar as chamas que o consumiam, Catelyn tendo um vislumbre de sua pele lacerada pelas queimaduras que o rasgavam até os ossos. O Walder Negro agora se tornava verdadeiramente _negro_, sua carcaça convertendo-se em cinzas enquanto era rapidamente devorada num dos cantos do salão.

_Eu sou o Senhor de Ferro..._

Os tambores seguiam rufando, os alaúdes vibrando, e uma voz enigmática, por mais inexplicável que fosse, começava a cantar.

Alguns dos homens de armas Frey, assim que eram envolvidos pelo fogo, retiravam a própria vinda perfurando-se com suas espadas, julgando ser uma morte mais rápida e bem menos sofrida do que aquela trazida pelo soturno homem de armadura dicromática.

- Misericórdia! – berrou Hosteen Frey, quando logo depois teve a cara lambida pela nuvem de fogovivo, e sua caveira pôde apenas retinir diante do pedido negado de clemência.

_Terá ele perdido a sanidade?_

_Ele pode ver, ou será cego?_

_Será que ele pode andar?_

_Ou se mover-se, cairá?_

Temendo agora pela própria vida, e, mais ainda, pela de Robb, Catelyn tornou a se recolher sob o abrigo de Pequeno-Jon. Quem seria aquele guerreiro, afinal de contas? Estaria somente contra os Frey, ou invadira as Gêmeas para aniquilar todo mortal que ali se encontrasse? Ela olhou para o filho. E, apesar da dor que sentia... viu-o dar um súbito sorriso de esperança.

Sem conseguir se conter, tornou a olhar para fora do esconderijo...

Bem a tempo de ver Walder Frey se levantar de seu cadeirão, figura iluminada pelo verde das chamas pelo salão, enquanto tentava correr para longe dali. Com todos os demais oponentes já mortos, o "Senhor de Ferro" somente ergueu um dos braços na direção do Senhor da Travessia... disparando uma flecha através do pulso metálico. Atingiu em cheio o alvo na cabeça, fincando-a à parede que ostentava a porta pela qual ele estivera prestes a se evadir.

_Ele estará vivo ou morto?_

_Terá ele pensamentos em sua cabeça?_

_Ao passarmos por ele_

_Por que deveríamos ao menos nos importar?_

Quando deu por si, o indivíduo estava de pé de frente a eles, as chamas jade já quase os alcançando. Pequeno-Jon finalmente abaixou o tampo da mesa, exaurido. Preocupada com Robb, Catelyn fitou-o... somente para encontrá-lo a admirar o vingador armadurado com tácita ternura.

- Venham comigo! – ele falou, seu rosto ainda exposto em meio ao elmo. – Está tudo bem agora.

- Como acha que podemos confiar em você? – lançou Catelyn, sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Deixe as perguntas para depois, mulher! Se for devorada pelo fogovivo, não poderá ouvir as respostas!

Ele estava certo. Dentre as opções que tinham, seguir aquele homem era a mais sensata. Ainda que por si só fosse extremamente insana.

Tiveram de ser carregados. O invasor tomou Robb em seus braços metálicos, enquanto Catelyn pôde caminhar amparada por Umber. Deixaram o salão pelo vitral partido, ganhando um pátio exterior enquanto o fogo continuava a tudo consumir lá dentro. No exterior, o caos era quase completo. Clamores e o som de aço no ar revelavam que o acampamento dos nortenhos era atacado. Homens de armas Frey e Tully corriam desordenadamente ao redor, alguns se enfrentando, outros fugindo. O importante: nenhum parecia se importar com eles. E, aparentemente, o homem armadurado os protegeria ao mínimo sinal de interesse.

- Agora nos diga, quem é você? – Catelyn exigia saber, sendo banhada pela chuva que caía.

Novos sons mecânicos, e dessa vez parte da carapaça cobrindo o peito do personagem se retraiu, sendo recolhida placa a placa por um complexo sistema de roldanas e polias. O círculo luminoso no centro do tórax agora ficava mais nítido, inserido num rasgo circular em meio à vestimenta de couro que ele usava por baixo do aço. Além disso, outro detalhe se revelava: uma corrente de meistre pendurada ao seu pescoço. A quantidade de elos dos mais variados metais revelava ser ele bastante estudado e hábil – apesar da tenra idade.

- Tonnie Stark, a seu serviço, senhora – apresentou-se com o máximo de polidez que a situação permitia. – Um parente de seu falecido marido, Senhor de Winterfell. Primo de segundo grau, se bem me lembro. Mandado a Vilavelha para se tornar meistre quando Aerys ainda reinava.

Catelyn piscou rápido, tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações. Em seguida indagou:

- Servia a alguma casa?

- Ainda não, na verdade. Concluía meus estudos na Cidadela. Mas quando um corvo enviado daqui das Gêmeas jogou entre os meistres o boato de que os Frey preparavam uma emboscada ao Rei do Norte... Tive de intervir. Não pude lutar ao lado dele no Bosque dos Murmúrios ou em Cruzaboi, como desejei... Mas o sirvo agora.

- E quanto a essa sua armadura? – questionou Pequeno-Jon. – Como pôde fazer aquilo tudo lá dentro?

Sorrindo, Tonnie apanhou com os dedos um dos elos de sua corrente: um pedaço de metal cujo brilho e tonalidade nenhum deles já vira. Explicou:

- Esta armadura é fruto desta maravilha. Paládio. O "metal dos paladinos". Os Sete Reinos muito perderam por não tê-lo descoberto antes. Isto tornará o aço obsoleto. É uma fonte praticamente inesgotável de força e calor, se usado corretamente. Ele abastece minha armadura, permitindo grandes descargas de energia – apontou para o círculo luminoso no peito. – Há dez anos, durante um torneio de arco e flecha na Cidadela, levei por acidente uma flechada pouco acima do coração. Os outros meistres conseguiram remover somente o cabo da seta, a ponta permanecendo no meu tórax, descendo lentamente carne adentro até me roubar a vida. Tive de desenvolver, em poucas semanas, um prodígio capaz de manter a ponta sempre afastada do coração. Trata-se de um motor movido a roldanas abastecidas por paládio. A razão desse clarão dentro de mim. E também desse elo especial em minha corrente.

Catelyn estava assombrada diante da explicação. Nunca pensara na existência daquele membro da Casa Stark, e para ser franca, ainda via a situação toda com grande desconfiança. No entanto, se ele falava mesmo a verdade, então perdia tempo com todas aquelas palavras:

- É um meistre, não é? – exclamou. – Salve seu rei! Ele tem três flechas no corpo! Aposto que não poderá criar três engenhos desse paládio para ele também, não é mesmo?

- Não se preocupe, senhora, tratarei dele – respondeu, tornando a apanhar Robb nos braços. – Só precisamos alcançar minha tenda, que armei a alguma distância daqui. Pepper!

Súbito, uma garota em trajes de homem surgiu correndo das sombras de um muro ao lado do pátio, como se houvesse estado ali o tempo todo os espreitando sem que soubessem. Não devia ser mais velha que Sansa, Catelyn logo concluiu, os cabelos ruivos também remetendo a ela – embora o rosto daquela menina fosse todo pintado de sardas, ao contrário da filha. Trazia uma bainha à cintura com uma espada – o tamanho da arma sendo pouco proporcional à sua idade e estatura. Estacando diante de Tonnie, ela inquiriu, bastante solícita:

- Chamou, meu senhor?

- Guie a senhora Stark e lorde Umber até nosso acampamento. Se precisar abrir caminho, use a espada que lhe dei. Vossa Graça requer cuidados mais imediatos. Levá-lo-ei pelo ar.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Catelyn perguntou-se sobre o que poderia significar "levar pelo ar", porém acabou indagando outra coisa:

- Quem é a garota?

- Minha "escudeira", por assim dizer – riu Tonnie. – Uma assistente que tenho há anos na Cidadela. Pottie Pepper. Sabe como é, bastarda nascida em Bravos. Colocaram-lhe uma especiaria como sobrenome. Mas combina com as sardas.

Catelyn encarou os olhos daquele homem. Seria mesmo um servidor fiel de seu filho? O que ele poderia lhes reservar?

Como se lesse a dúvida no semblante dela, disse logo depois, mais sério:

- Morrerei, se for preciso, pela causa de seu filho. Posso produzir mais destas armaduras. Uma para cada soldado do Norte. Os Lannisters não poderão nos vencer. Não importa quanto ouro lorde Tywin possa "cagar", ele jamais será páreo para guerreiros movidos a paládio...

E acrescentou, antes de seu elmo tornar a se fechar e as fendas luminosas surgirem:

- Além do que, um "Homem de Ferro" combina bem mais com um Trono de Ferro, não acha?

Em seguida, projetou-se para o céu diante deles, levando Robb nos braços enquanto relâmpagos saíam das solas de seus pés, impulsionando-o acima... e deixando Catelyn completamente boquiaberta.

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._


End file.
